


Short Stories

by ViperMist



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work, Short Stories - Fandom, Story Telling - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperMist/pseuds/ViperMist
Summary: This is were i have decided to post my short stories, these will all be random and probably have bad editing as i can't english well even though i am english 
Enjoy~ <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, If you do i love comments so if you want to talk i am here :)

Why Dose the Sun Rise and Set?   
(ViperMist)

In the beginning of time there was nothing, Only the sun and moon and the very sky they walk on. The moon would watch from afar, his stars shining within his cape, Galaxy twirled within his eyes, with wishes that were whispered from heavy hearts. She the sun pranced each day, creating a land with hopes of nothing to be decayed, Her dress swirled with fire and passion, creating a ethereal glow behind her. But each day her world would burn and she wondered why it never worked. After a day of prancing and singing and laughing her heart started to break more as her world once again burned in her palms. The moon who saw her troubles told her to rest and forget who worries for simple twelve hours. With a heavy heart she did, and the night clouded darkness over the ashes of the day, letting life rest and grow. Once the twelve hours were done she came back with determination in her eyes, but stopped short at her little planet. The plants where sprouting, and river were flowing, life was at peace and ready to be released. The moon smiled down upon the sun, handed back the world and went to rest. For twelve hours…..


	2. A Soldiers tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based of this photo: https://teamjedan.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/russian-soldier-playing-an-abandoned-piano.png

The soldier stood still glancing ahead of the clearing, the battle field stay quite. The only sounds emits from the tall trees of the well aged forest and the crunching of the leaves coating the ground like blanket. Ahead stood a well kept piano, a strange but welcoming sight for the soldier. Its simplicity sent chills down his spine as he takes a step to investigate. Weary eyes search the forest as he draws closer. The possibility of a trap weighs on his mind, fuelling his body with the familiar feeling of adrenalin. He is close enough now to touch the keys, none of them seemed damaged but fallen leaves lay across them like fingers waiting to play a hidden tune. The wood is a smooth auburn colour that stands out from the colour of the grey forestry. With shaking hands a familiar tune enters his ears easing away the looping sounds of war that reply constantly in his conscience.

A smile crakes through his stoic face, the thought of going home to hear his daughter playing the tune gave him peace. A small chuckle leaves him at the thought of his wife confusion at the sanity draining song. Finishing the last note he steps back, disturbing the peace of the moment. He takes out the black and white photo of his family and gives it a loving kiss.

“I will be home in time my love. For hot cross buns.”


	3. The Carnival Of Dreams~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about where you may go in your dreams~ (Kind of creepy)

Their was once a carnival, It was called the carnival of dreams. It is a place were children go in their sleep. The rides were free, the cotton candy was sweet, the sky was dark but the smiles lit it up. I was only five when i first saw it, excitement filled me when the silly man in the top hat invited us all in. His red spotted clock and a jokers grin. The children all ran to be the first in line, All of us wearing white dressing night clothes, even when the wind blew we felt warm. I remember holding little teddy close as i walked alone in the carnival. The excited cheers and squeals unnerved me. The man with the jokers grin bowed down to my hight, He smelt of peppermint and tinge of disinfectant. Up close his teeth were yellow, and the red dots were more like blotches. “Why aren't you on the rides like everyone else?” He asked his grin never fading, I shrink back, My voice wavered as i answered him back. 

“Mummy’s not here.” I say looking down to teddy. “And daddy, I miss big sissy too.” I look up into his grey eyes. 

“You don't need them!” He cheered laughing happily. “Your in the carnival of dreams, No grown ups here to make things bitter.” His smile turned sinister, his eyes took on a dark swirl. I shook my head with tears swimming in my eyes. His joker smile dropped, and his teeth turned more sharper looking. clouds in the the sky started swirling. Fear tugged at my chest with a sickening grip, I turned away and ran for the eery abandoned exits. Cackles that will haunt me followed behind me. “Cant run from your dreams child.” He yelled, Looking behind me the sounds that were once giggles turned to screams for freedom for those who were trapped in the carnival. 

Mummy told me that when they put the funny mask on me i would open my eye’s into another room, were she would be. But she was wrong. I was at the carnival. When i woke up in the room were mummy was, daddy was their and big sissy they were all sad. but they were happy though when they saw me awake. Doctor and nurses say i was lucky, and mummy daddy and big sissy never hugged me as tight as they did that day. I was happy i wasn't at the carnival anymore.


End file.
